Yamato
Yamato, also known as The White Fighter Yamato, is the protagonist of Shiroi Senshi Yamato. He is the son of Fubuki. His best friend is Musashi. Appearance Yamato is a white Akita Inu with brown eyes. Yamato's defining characteristic is the star-shaped marking on his forehead. He used to have a red collar but lost it. Personality He's loyal, brave and is often depicted as having a kind heart and trying to do the right thing, but it sometimes backfires or he is unable to succeed in saving a weaker individual. Shiroi Senshi Yamato The Beginning Yamato is the son of Fubuki, a champion fighter and a skilled hunter. Originally Yamato was a bold smaller puppy called Chibi who wandered off on his own to a village. There, he saved a little boy named Ryō Fujiwara from being chased by a black dog named Gill who was owned by the bullies. However, the puppy got himself beaten up by Gill as he was too small to fight against a bigger dog that he had to be taken home to tend his injuries. While recovering, a pack of wild dogs led by a bigger white Akita came to Ryo's house to take the puppy back and the wild dog leader turned out to be Fubuki, the father of the puppy. On one fateful day, the hunters came to kill Fubuki's pack of which Fubuki and Chibi were the only ones left. Then, after Fubuki killed a hunting dog while protecting his son, the wild dog leader faced a hunter bravely and was shot in the head, collapsing in front of his son. When the hunter was about to shoot the puppy, Ryo Fujiwara intervened on time and this spared Chibi from getting killed by the hunters and the spiteful old man Zenkichi. Some days later, the bullies harrassed Ryo Fujikawa again and this time, they came to challenge their dog, Gill to the little puppy Chibi. In a first fight, Chibi managed to defeat Gill by tearing his right ear off and in turn, the bullies were finally driven away by an angry group of Ryo's friends. After he won his first fight against Gill, the puppy was renamed Yamato, after the Japanese battleship. A Brave Fight and a New Legend Yamato follows Ryo and his friends to a fighting dog ring and in the middle of the match he easily gets one tosa off the other. Soon the spectators start to become angry that the fight was interrupted until one of them recognized Yamato's strength as Fubuki's calling him Fubuki Junior, seeing his potential as a fighting dog. While they were fishing Yamato heard a gunshot from a hunter and began to remember that it's bear season. As they were trying to a beeline for home, Ryo was attacked by the wounded bear and became paralyzed with fear until Yamato came to his defense. Then, Bruiser and his owners enter the scene as Bruiser chases the bear to the dam. Yamato tries to follow them despite his injuries. The fight causes all three to fall off the dam, and Yamato jumps out of Ryo's arms and into the water with his owner wishing him luck. Yamato manages to pull Toshio out of the river. When the boy comes to, he instantly thanks Bruiser, but his father tells him it was Yamato who saved him. Everyone commends Yamato on a good job seeing him as a hero. Future as Fighting Dog and Training Begins After his daring rescue, Yamato has spent the next days resting at home. The doctor came to check on him to see that he's healing remarkable well and he said that will take two months for his injuries to heal. As time moved on, Yamato and Ryo grew in size and Ryo wanted to talk to him about being a fighting dog, seeing it as something all strong dogs do. Then, they run into Toshio and Kotetsu. Commenting that he has grown a bit, Toshio lets his dog fight Yamato but the Akita quickly loses because he let out a seri. The fight is called off and the two walk away. He returns home with Ryo and with Sasaki's help, Yamato gets put onto the path of a fighting dog. First Yamato had to learn how to fight without making a sound, he was put into a ring with a giant snake as his opponent. As he was fighting, he felt fear in the first time in his life. Just when it would look like the snake would win, Yamato stopped barking, and thanks to his bearhound instincts he inherited from his father, he fought against the snake cleverly and a won the training match. Seeing Yamato's potential, Sasaki signs him up right away. The two begin to witness Bruiser's match, but Ryo begins to hesitate that he let him compete too soon. Then, he sees that Kotetsu is having his fighting debut, but his eyes come across Bruiser's as everyone expects that the two are going to fight. Instead Yamato has his nose licked by him saying that he wasn't ready for the ring yet. Until his first match, Yamato trained hard by working with endurance, stamina and strength even though the work was vigorous he made it through. When the two returned home, they received a surprise gift from Toshio; a debut show collar and a note saying that they couldn't wait for the match. Yamato's First Match Yamato's fighting debut has arrived. With the word of him being Fubuki's son, there were high expectations for him to win. During the fight, Yamato gets grabbed by Kotetsu but manages to get free and sinks his fangs into the Tosa. However, he can't let go and gets rammed into the wal, leaving an injury on Yamato's head. Still holding on, Toshio orders Kotetsu to ram the Akita into the wall again, but Yamato anticipates this and gets out of the way, having the Tosa slam into the wall instead. He goes for Kotetsu's neck and this time goes into a spin and doesn't stop until Kotetsu lets out a seri, giving Yamato his first victory. Meeting An Old Friend and Then Losing Him Yamato comes with Ryo and his friends to track down the so-called wolf all night. When it's morning, Yamato wakes up everyone to alert them of the wolf. Ryo tells Yamato to go after him but Yamato couldn't catch the elderly dog due to his quick movements. Then, Yamato gets carried off by a hawk but was rescued by an old collie which turns out to be Hub, the elder of his father's pack. Yamato runs off with him into the woods where Hub teaches the young Akita how to survive in the wild. All of a sudden the two are attacked by a bear that wants their prey. The white Akita tries his best to defend the prey but fails. When he returns, Hub is furious at him for letting his prey get stolen. Yamato then watches Hub fight the bear on his own until the collie gets caught in a trap. Seeing his old friend in danger, Yamato's bearhound blood boils in him and he attacks the bear too. Seeing no other option, Yamato uses his special attack to kill the bear, but is too late to save Hub. First he tasted fear, and now Yamato knows what sorrow feels like and misses Ryo. The Akita makes a beeline for home only to discover Ryo isn't there. Figuring that his owner is at the fighting ring, Yamato makes a dash for the stadium, arriving just in time for his next match against Big Hunter. The Duel Against Big Hunter As the match against Big Hunter begins, the German Shepard gets the first strike, splitting Yamato's ear. Still engulfed in the grief of losing Hub, Yamato doesn't have the will to fight, making the duel one-sided. Just when the Akita is on the ropes, Ryo calls out to him which gives him his fighting spirit back, causing Yamato (with the help of Hub's spirit) to do an impressive leap and soon after to learn Big Hunter's special attack, turning the move against him with his great jumping ability giving him the edge. Big Hunter was so furious he gave into his angry resulting in Yamato winning by a seri. Meeting Jumbo and Kosuke Even though Yamato won the match, Big Hunter's rage can't be contained and the dog starts to attack the audience. That is when Jumbo and Kosuke arrive and the American Bulldog easily takes him out. Hakugin no Teiō Hayate survives an attack and drags himself to Kenichi, Ryō, and Yamato. Ryō calls the cops, but Kenichi wants to leave immediately to help his father, so Hayate leads the boys and Yamato to the Mountains. They find the villains in a cottage. Ryō and Yamato distract the villains and their dogs so Kenichi can release his father. Yamato manages to strike one of the dobermans into a tree, but he is outnumbered by the other two. Hayate helps his half-brother by cutting off the dangerous spiked collars of the dobermans with his knife. Hayate defeats one of the dobermans using Neck Rolling, while Yamato defeats the last doberman. After this, Musashi guides the police to the thieves who are then locked up. The kidnapped dogs are saved, and the next day, the police chief rewards Hayate, Yamato, and Musashi with an honorary title called "Silver Emperor". One of the rescued dogs, Kinomi, falls in love with Yamato for rescuing her. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin When Musashi is kidnapped by a strange wolf, Yamato, Hayate, Kinomi, Tobu, and Jumbo follow after him. They end up in a forest where they meet Gin and the Ohu Army, who came to rescue Cross's puppies and Chibi. They also meet Zero and Ken'ō, who came to rescue Zero's friend Ranmaru. It turns out that there is more than one wolf, and that they kidnapped the puppies in order to lure other dogs to their forest. Gin, Zero, Yamato, and Hayate soon find out about the great importance of their heritage. Ginga: Yakusoku (coming soon...) Gallery See more pictures in Yamato/Gallery. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Akita Inu Category:White Akita Inu Category:Protagonist Dogs